


The Silent Observer

by Herald_of_Dreams (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mentor Snape, Mute Harry, mild child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Adventure/Drama<br/>Rating: K+<br/>Main Characters: Harry, Severus, Draco, Sirius, Remus<br/>Summary: What if the Dursley’s abuse had harsher consequences? What if Harry Potter came to Hogwarts unable to speak? Slytherin, smart & abused! Harry, mentor! Severus, mild character bashing, Major! Dumbles bashing. (A/N: He is still able to use Parseltongue)</p><p>If this interests anyone, please take it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Observer

Harry Potter stood toward the back of the line, terrified. This was a big place, a brand new world and he wasn’t ashamed to admit he was scared. The big man, Hagrid, hadn’t been able to understand why the boy wouldn’t talk to him, wouldn’t say so much as a word. What he couldn’t know was that Harry was unable to speak, _at all._ It had changed the whole outlook of his life, that one day when he was barely six.

Shaking a little as he remembered how furious his Uncle had been that day, he desperately wrenched his thoughts away from that and concentrated on the fact that he was in a school of _magic._ What he had been told didn’t exist was in fact a whole new world. He was so very excited and anxious. He had read all of his textbooks, studied them with a furious intensity of a young child who wanted nothing more than to fit in. Once he finished his seven years here he wouldn’t _ever_ have to go back to THEM. For now, that was his motivation, along with a will to succeed at something for once.

He listened in amazement to the singing hat, captivated by this first example of magic in this beautiful, imposing hall. Then the stern woman (McGonagall, he thought that was her name) began calling names in alphabetical order. While his future classmates were being Sorted he watched the staff, sitting together in a single line behind an enormous old table.

To the farthest left sat a teacher in a pure black robe with a high collar and long sleeves. He had a hooked nose, chin-length black hair and very dark eyes. Harry watched him for a long moment, noting the reserved, careful movements. The man’s expression was carefully blank, except for when he caught Harry watching him. Then the dark eyes held his for a long moment before narrowing slightly, at which Harry turned away, ducking his chin as he did so.

Finally McGonagall called, “ _Harry Potter!_ ”

Slowly, nervously, Harry made his way forward. He knew he was gaining stares from the others because of his fame. Hagrid had told him he was famous for defeating a _Dark Lord_ or something like that and that had been that. He swallowed, glad for once that he wasn’t getting stared at for his milky pale skin, obnoxious plastic frame glasses or the messy black hair with fringe that fell into his eyes. They were whispering things amongst themselves and he felt anxious and worried.

Sitting on the small stool, he took a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes. He _hated_ being stared at, it made him want to hide in the nearest dark corner and make himself as small as possible. Attention was _not_ a good thing in the life of one Harry Potter. So absorbed in his thoughts he gave a small jump when the Hat’s felt brim was set on his head. He nearly jumped again when it began talking to him.

“ _Hmm_ ,” it muttered, “difficult, _very_ difficult. Courage, intelligence, talent, all of it’s here. But _where_ to put you? You face great adversity, young Potter, and a challenge far beyond your current years. You will need both loyalty and power to overcome, but _your_ greatest skills lie in the obscure. _Hmm_ … I think there’s only one choice for you.”

And with that the Hat yelled loud enough to make his eardrums reverberate with the sound, “ _SLYTHERIN!”_  


End file.
